Been To Hell
by tora-chan 76
Summary: La preparatoria raimon ha sido atacada por un ataque terrorista cobrando la vida de miles de personas pero ¿que pasaria que algunos chicos se les ha quitado lo que mas han querido del mundo? pues simplemente decidiran tomar venganza y saldar cuentas con los rensponsables -ya no se aceptan O'cs-
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTA: hi minna! Perdón por ausentarme mucho esque ahora estoy pasando por algunas cositas que no mencionare pero lei sus reviews y me encantaron lo cual me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo y les doy las gracias por apoyarme ahora sin mas tardanza les dejo con este fic ¡disfrutenlo!**_

_**AVISO: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5…pero algún dia me apoderare de la compañía y hare esta serie como yo quiera….algun dia…muajajajajajajajaja :D**_

_"Been To Hell"_

*Todo era normal en la preparatoria Raimon cuando de repente el cielo se torno nublado para después empezar a llover de manera descontrolada por lo que las actividades de los clubes se cancelaron hasta nuevo aviso asi que todos fueron a sus respectivos salones pero había algo muy raro todos los profesores se retiraron por una reunión con el director desde comienzo de clases e iba a tocar la campana para la salida*

**Kido:-arquea una ceja- que raro que los profesores no han vuelto han pasado horas desde que fueron con el director….**

**Goenji:-asiente- de seguro debe ser algo importante por lo que hayan tardado**

**Kazemaru: si pero que será esa razón? –les mira-**

**Fubuki: no lo se pero siento que algo malo va a suceder –preocupado-**

**Endo: concuerdo con fubuki es muy raro que los profesores han tardado desde que empezaron las clases hasta el final de estas….-con la vista hacia la ventana-**

**Fudo: vaya endo se ha vuelto mas inteligente de lo normal…-rie de manera burlona-**

**Endo: eh? Perdón esque ando algo pensativo últimamente –rie rascándose la nuca-**

*****Todos rien divertidos por el comentario de endo cuandoen ese instante un profesor entra al salón con una lista en las manos y todos los alumnos se sientan en sus lugares al ver al profesor con la cara asustada y al levantar la lista con la mano temblorosa*

**Profesor:-asustado- a-atencion el director requiere la presencia de:**

**-yutto kido**

**-endo mamoru**

**-shuuya goenji**

**-shiro fubuki**

**-kazemaru ichirouta**

**-akio fudo**

**P-por favor recojan sus cosas y v-vayan a la oficina del director inmediatamente**

*****Los chicos no tardaron en preguntar el porque los quería el director entonces recojieron sus cosas rápido y salieron del salón a dirigirse ahí*

**Goenji: para que el director quiere vernos?**

**Kido: no lo se pero esto me esta dando mala espina**

**Kazemaru: a mi también me trae mal presentimiento…**

**Fubuki: creen que estamos en problemas? apenas empezamos el nuevo año escolar**

**Fudo:no lo creo los profesores deben de tener buena excusa para enviarnos con el director…**

**Kido: tu que opinas endo?...-le mira preocupado-**

*Endo ignoro las palabras de kido estaba pensando en mil cosas sobre la actitud del profesor que les dijo que fuesen en la oficina del director eso es muy raro incluso era algo sospechoso esa actitud*

**Endo: que raro….-decia algo curioso-**

**Goenji: a que te refieres con eso? –le mira-**

**Endo: a que el maestro que nos dijo que fueramos con el director no vieron como estaba temblando?**

**Kazemaru: tienes razón es muy sospechoso al ver al profesor asi de asustado y que yo sepa el profesor es muy serio y frio…**

**Fudo: de seguro tuvo miedo de algo –les miro-**

**Kido: pero de que?...**

**Goenji: no lo sabemos –serio-**

**Fubuki: de seguro fue el director quien le asusto**

**Endo:-suspiro- eso ya veremos…ahora mismo…**

* en ese momento se detienen al estar enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del director entonces se miraron el uno al otro dudosos si entrarían o no y endo con algo de miedo y nervios toco la puerta y se sorprendieron al escuchar el "puede pasar" provenir del director y decidieron entrar aunque sentían un mal presentimiento y se asombraron al ver a un hombre adulto de cabello negro ojos grises piel palida y llevaba un traje blanco con un guante negro a su mano derecha y tenia una perforación en su oreja izquierda y no miro con una sonrisa calmada y fría*

**¿?:-sonrie- que bueno que están aquí chicos los he estado esperando**

**Endo: y usted quien es? –arquea una ceja-**

**¿?: soy el nuevo director me llamo natsume fuyu un gusto en conocerlos chicos del equipo Raimon **

**Kido: como sabe que pertenecemos al club de futbol? –asombrado-**

**Natsume: que? Hay algún problema en que como director no sepa quienes son mis alumnos y en que clubes pertenezcan? –sarcástico-**

**Fudo:si si vaya al grano director y diganos el porque nos quiere aquí…-fastidiado-**

**Kazemaru: fudo! –molesto-**

**Fudo: que? Yo solo digo lo que todos han estado pensando –levanta los hombros-**

**Natsume:-rie- vaya asi que eres un chico sincero verdad akio?...-sonrie- pero bueno ya que lo mencionas les dire el porque los llame aquí –toma un cigarro para después prenderlo y ponérselo en la boca- verán chicos los llame aquí para darles un entrenamiento especial….-les mira serio-**

**Goenji: entrenamiento? –arquea la ceja-**

**Natsume:-asiente- asi es un entrenamiento y necesito que ustedes sean parte de esto..**

**Fubuki: y porque nosotros? –le mira-**

**Natsume: porque ustedes tienen talentos ocultos y no quiero que eso se desperdicie ya que lo que tienen oculto es algo muy valioso para este entrenamiento que les dare –vuelve a fumar el cigarrillo-**

**Endo: pero que clase de entrenamiento se refiere…**

**Kazemaru: y a que clase de talentos ocultos habla?**

**Natsume: pues ustedes tienen el talento de….convertirse en asesinos a sangre fría…-les mira-**

*Todos se quedan estáticos por lo que dijo el director y un trueno cayo alumbrando el lugar de blanco y se quedaban pensando en como diablos un director podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre unos simples alumnos que apenas esta conociendo intercambiaron miradas asustadas y preocupadas hasta que miraron de nuevo al director nerviosos y se asombraron al ver que este se reia de una manera sadica enfrente de ellos*

**Fudo: de que se rie maldito bastardo? –le mira molesto-**

**Natsume: tranquilos no me rio de ustedes…-sonrie de manera burlona-**

**Kido: entonces de que se rie? –nervioso y algo alterado-**

**Natsume: de que no quieran aceptar la realidad que pasan y que sus lados oscuros quieren salir y ustedes no se lo permitan –rie-**

**Goenji: y como diablos piensa que aceptaremos ese destino? –molesto-**

**Natsume: simple chicos dejen que yo los entrene y listo….-les mira-**

**Kazemaru: ni en sueños dejaremos que eso pase!**

**Fubuki: usted como sabe que seremos asesinos si apenas nos conoce y no sabe nada de nosotros?! –alterado-**

**Natsume: oh créanme yo se de todos ustedes…-serio-**

**Endo: como dijo! –asombrado-**

**Natsume: asi es yo conozco su pasado y se toda su vida completa gracias a esto –saca de un cajón unos expedientes que en ellos decían el nombre de los chicos-**

**Kido: como consiguió eso si los archivos de la gente lo guarda el gobierno? –sorprendido-**

**Natsume: digamos que un amigo me debía un favor…-sonrie de manera burlona-**

**Goenji: maldita sea….-maldijo por lo debajo-**

**Natsume: -suspira- en fin chicos ustedes deciden se unen a mi propuesta o no?**

* en aquel momento endo y los chicos se miraron fijamente dudando que camino tomar el de asesinos a sangre fría o ser simplemente estudiantes en busca de un mejor futuro entonces ellos asintieron para que endo volteara hacia el director que este esperaba una respuesta*

**Natsume:-apagando su cigarrillo- y bien ya se decidieron? –les mira-**

**Endo: si director elegimos no aceptar su oferta…porque no queremos ser asesinos queremos demostrar que nuestro destino puede cambiar –traga saliva-**

**Natsume: -suspira y alza los hombros- esta bien si esa es su decisión la acepto ya pueden retirarse a su clase….**

**Kazemaru: encerio? –asombrado-**

**Fudo: no es una trampa para hacer que cambiemos de opinión? –le mira incrédulo-**

**Natsume: que no hombre! anda vayan a sus clases antes que les castiguen anda váyanse –sonrie-**

**Fubuki: gracias señor…-le mira-**

*los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron rápidamente a clase esperando los últimos minutos para que dieran el toque final para volver a casa…justo antes de que empezara a sonar la campana todos los estudiantes se levantaron*

**Profesor: muy bien clase pueden reti…**

*****en aquel instante cuando el profesor abrió la puerta del salón se vio una bomba rodar hacia el salón entonces los alumnos trataban de huir pero la bomba exploto cuando los alumnos querían correr ocasionando que todos excepto a los chicos murieran al momento que explotara la bomba y que el salón se llenara de sangre ,cuerpos sin vida y humo espeso haciendo que nadie pudiera ver entonces endo se levanto tambaleándose un poco con una cortada en la frente que esta estaba sangrando y con leves golpes*

**Endo: amigos! Están bien? –preocupado- **

**Kido: -quitandose sus googles por que estos se rompieron al momento de la explosión pero tenia cortadas en los brazos y mejilla izquierda- endo donde estas? –levantándose tratando de quitar el humo-**

**Goenji: -tosiendo- pero que diablos sucedió?!**

**Fubuki:-levantandose y con moretones en la cara y leves cortadas- n-no…lo se …**

**Fudo:- sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna lo cual suelta un quejido- maldición…**

**Kazemaru:-se levanta y mira asustado la pierna de fudou – fudou tu pierna….**

**Fudou:-sorprendido mira su pierna derecha que tenia clavados vidrios de gran tamaño en su pierna- maldición! –replico molesto-**

**Endo: tenemos que retirárselos ahora! –les mira-**

**Kido: pero quien podrá sacárselos?!...**

**Kazemaru: yo y fubuki podemos hemos estudiado medicina…**

**Fubuki:-asiente- no podemos evitar que fudou se desangre necesitaremos una venda o algo para retener la herida **

**Goenji:aquí hay un trozo de camisa larga –lo recoge-**

**Kazemaru: bien eso podría funcionarnos –le mira-**

**Fudou:dense prisa que no aguanto el dolor! –molesto-**

**Fubuki: bien endo ,kido necesitamos que sujeten los brazos de fudo mientras que goenji sujeta la otra pierna para que no se mueva y algo salga mal podrían?**

*Todos asintieron y sujetaron a fudo para que este no se mueva y el hacia el intento para zafarse del agarre diciendo maldiciones o insultos fuertes a los demás pero después al sentir como le retiraban los vidrios sin ninguna delicadeza empezó a gritar y a moverse bruscamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pierna como si le hicieran cirugía sin ningún tipo de anestesia pensó que iba a perder su pierna que estaba a punto de desmayarse solo escuchaba susurros de sus compañeros que trataban de decirle que todo termino*

**Endo: oye fudo reacciona…**

**Kido: -zarandeándolo- oye todo termino…**

**Fudo: amigos….que sucedió?… -reaccionando-**

**Fubuki:todo termino fudo te pudimos retirar los vidrios con suerte –sonrie-**

**Kazemaru: -poniendole la venda- tranquilo con esto detendrá tu sangrado….**

**Fudo: -levantandose agarrado de kido y endo- gracias….**

**Goenji: crees poder caminar?**

**Fudo: tranquilo puedo caminar estoy herido no invalido –fastidiado-**

**Endo: bien ya que todo esta bien hay que salir de aquí para buscar ayuda**

**Todos: si!...**

*cuando los chicos salieron de su aula no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo pero el colegio estaba todo destrozado y algunas partes estaban incendiándose por multiples ataques de bombas parecía una película de terror habían muchos cadáveres ,sangre y humo negro nublando su vista y para poner mas tensión se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de aquellos que estaban muriendo lentamente siendo aplastados por los grandes escombros de pared y techo del instituto y se sentían pequeños terremotos en el colegio seguidos de un fuerte ruido lo cual significaba que mas bombas estaban explotando por todos lados y mas muertes estaban presenciándose…pero no muy lejos se escuchaban gritos de ayuda de algunas personas conocidas para los chicos que los saco de su trance*

**¿?: SALVENOS!...AYUDENOS PORFAVOR!...**

**Kido: no puede ser –nervioso-**

**Goenji: esos gritos son de….**

**Endo: los demás chicos…¡rapido hay que salvarlos!**

*Todos corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron incluso fudou aun con su lesión pudo corres a la misma velocidad que los chicos cuando llegaron donde los gritos no podían creerlo pero todos sus compañeros y amigos de equipo estaban bajo los escombros de la pared a algunos se les pudo ver las caras y brazos que luchaban por salir*

**Kazemaru: amigos! –quitando escombros-**

**Fubuki: resistan nosotros los sacaremos! –ayudando a kazemaru-**

**Goenji:-quitando partes de metal- aguenten nosotros los sacaremos**

**Endo: no porfavor esto no puede estar pasando! –desesperado intenta quitar escombros-**

**Kido: -le mira- calmate endo si te pones asi no conseguiras nada….**

**Fudo:-quitando trozos de vidrio con escombros- kido tiene razón necesitas calmarte todo estará bien**

*Pero al parecer las palabras de fudo estaban totalmente equivocadas la situación no estaba del todo bien les dire el por qué…algunos de los chicos estaban muriendo de manera horrible como por ejemplo tachimukai y midorikawa estaban partidos a la mitad desangrándose lentamente, tsunami y hiroto no tenían sus piernas y brazos pero desgraciadamente ya estaban muertos junto a los demás que no tenían cabeza o tenían destrozada la cara como sakuma ,tobitaka y kogure el único que seguía vivo pero no por mucho era midorikawa*

**Endo: a-amigos….-asustado-**

**Kazemaru:-tapandose la boca para no poder vomitar- n-no puede ser…..**

**Goenji:-mirando la terrible escena con la boca abierta- **

**Kido:ellos…están….muertos…-nervioso-**

**Fubuki:-asustado aprieta su cabeza y cierra sus ojos brusacamente- **

**Fudo:-sin poder contener el asco va a una esquina y vomita-**

**Mido: a-amigos…**

**Kazemaru: midorikawa…..-le sostiene la cabeza y pecho y lo levanta un poco-**

**Mido: chicos..que sucedió…porque no siento mis piernas –les mira-**

**Endo: t-tranquilo e-estan dormidas pero las volveras a sentir de nuevo –le mira-**

**Mido: -rie un poco y tose sangre- capitán…usted no es muy bueno mintiendo…se le ve en su mirada….**

**Kido: midorikawa entonces tu…**

**Mido: -asiente- moriré muy pronto….pero aun asi estoy muy agradecido con ustedes….-sonrie débilmente-**

**Fudo: agradecido? –le mira-**

**Goenji: a que te refieres con eso?**

**Mido: a que ustedes me dieron una segunda oportunidad después de lo del meteorito alien…me perdonaron a mi y a los demás y no sintieron ningún rencor….-les mira- se volvieron como mi familia…una de la que nunca pude tener antes…..**

**Kaze:-soltando leves lagrimas- mi-midorikawa no tienes porque agradecer….**

**Mido: todo lo contrario estoy muy agradecido porque….-sonrie- son como mis hermanos mayores….**

*Los chicos no pudieron contener las lagrimas y empezaron a llorar lentamente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo apunto de morir*

**Mido: además….yo se donde están las chicas…..**

**Endo: que dices? –asombrado-**

**Goenji: donde están ellas midorikawa…..-le mira-**

**Mido: están cerca de la entrada del colegio no cayeron muchos escombros ahí pero si llegan antes podrán salvarlas…-sonrie débilmente-**

**Fudo: y que hay de ti mido?…..-preocupado-**

**Mido: yo no me salvare….pero recuerden…. "ojo por ojo diente por diente" – asi empezo a cerrar sus ojos lentamente soltando un ultimo suspiro y con una sonrisa murió un noble amigo para ellos no….no era un amigo era un hermano-**

*Todos lloraron desconsoladamente al mirar como midorikawa murió si tal vez se habían conocido de una manera muy extraña pero después de pasar casi toda su vida conociéndolo mejor lo trataron como un mejor amigo*

**Endo:-limpiandose las lagrimas- amigos tenemos que continuar…**

**Kazemaru:-bajando el cuerpo con cuidado- si…**

**Kido: si pero no podemos dejarlo asi al menos hay que cubrirlo con algo –les mira-**

**Fudo:-tomando partes de escombro- con esto podemos hacerle una pequeña tumba**

**Fubuki:asi tendrá una muerte digna hasta que lo saquen ahí**

**Goenji: -asiente- hay que darnos prisa aun queda mucho para poder salir de ahi**

*los chicos tomaron partes de escombro y empezaron a formar la tumba para su amigo empezaron a enterrarlo desde su pecho a su cabeza guardaron un momento de silencio para poder despedirse….ya pasado un rato decidieron salir de ahí para rescatar la vida de las chicas para poder salir de ahí lo mas posible*

_**NOTA FINAL: bueno amigos aquí llega el capitulo de hoy si te gusto el fic puedes dejarme un review y ahora estas dudas**_

_**¿Les gusto mi fic?**_

_**¿Los chicos salvaran a tiempo a las chicas?**_

_**¿Quién fue el rensponsable de este caos que se desato?**_

_**¿Dónde esta el misterioso director?**_

_**Bueno estas son las dudas pasen muy bonito dia y aquí estare para contestarles**_

_**¡MATTA NE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTA: hi minna! Bueno como he visto me escribieron en sus reviews que el responsable era el director pero les tengo esta noticia él no es el responsable solamente es algo frio y conservador pero más adelante les dire por qué asi que sin mas interrupciones continuaremos con este genial fic!**_

__Capitulo 2: "La decisión"

*los chicos corrían como podían hacia la entrada del colegio evitando las explosiones que se topaban en su camino solo faltaba muy poco para que esta pesadilla se acabe bueno eso se lo esperaban…..ya después de una hora por fin pudieron llegar donde las chicas pero lo malo había mucho humo espeso bloqueando su vista era casi imposible verlas*

**Endo: maldición este humo irrita –tallándose los ojos-**

**Goenji: tenemos que encontrar a las chicas rápido…-tose un poco-**

**Fudo: esperen creo que las veo…-les mira-**

**Kido: enserio dónde están? –asombrado-**

**Fudo: están cerca de la oficina de trabajo social…**

**Kazemaru: yo también las veo están recargadas en la pared….**

**Fubuki: están heridas? –preocupado-**

**Fudo: se ve que no lo están creo que se desmayaron al momento de una explosión…..**

**Goenji: chicos este lugar se esta derrumbando!**

**Endo: pues entonces que estamos esperando?! Hay que ir por ellas rápido para salir de este jodido lugar!**

*****Todos asintieron y corrieron un poco ya que el techo comenzaba a caer entonces endo pudo observar que ahí estaban las chicas desmayadas pero por mala suerte tenían heridas que sangraban en brazos y cara recargadas en la pared **(**_**N/A: las chicas son toko ,fuyupe ,natsumi ,aki ,reika y haruna)***_

**Endo: -cargando a aki con cuidado- aki aki despierta soy yo endo –preocupado-**

**Aki: -tose un poco de sangre abriendo sus ojos lentamente- e-endo….**

**Endo: tranquila las sacaremos de aquí ya verán…**

**Aki: endo yo no estoy segura de…**

**Endo: -preocupado- no digas eso yo prometi protegerte y eso hare…**

**Aki: -sonrie débilmente- gracias endo….**

**Kido: toko mi princesa despierta…-asustado-**

**Toko: k-kido eres tu? –abriendo sus ojos-**

**Kido: si soy yo aquí estoy tranquila –recargandola en su espalda-**

**Toko: q-que sucedió? –le mira un poco-**

**Kido: después te lo explicare de acuerdo princesa?**

**Toko:-asiente- si….**

**Goenji: nat nat reacciona soy yo goenji –asustado-**

**Natsumi: shuuya…eres tu…me alegra escucharte..-sonrie débilmente-**

**Goenji:-cargandola- y ami de que despertaras….-sonrie-**

**Natsumi: shuuya…me duele mi cuerpo ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? –le mira-**

**Goenji: -preocupado- tranquila debes estar cansada no te esfuerzes…**

**Natsumi: e-esta bien…**

**Kazemaru: rei-chan rei-chan despierta –preocupado-**

**Reika: -tose algo de sangre al despertar- hola kaze….q-que pasa aquí?...**

**Kazemaru:-cargandola con delicadeza- no pasa nada tranquila….-sonrie con preocupación-**

**Reika: s-seguro mi kaze?...-preocupada-**

**Kazemaru: si descuida descansa un poco vale? todo estará bien –besa su frente-**

**Reika: si…esta bien confio en…ti….**

**Fudo: fuyu fuyu! Reacciona linda…-le mira…**

**Fuyupe: f-fudo…..me alegra verte….-sonrie-**

**Fudo: a mi también me alegra escucharte….**

**Fuyupe: oye..que sucedió…porque tanto humo?...y por que no puedo levantarme?...**

**Fudo: tranquila no sucede nada….**

**Fuyupe: seguro akio?...**

**Fudo: si descuida –cargandola- estoy tan seguro como cuando me enamore de ti….-sonrie-**

**Fuyupe: gracias akio…-sonrie débilmente-**

**Fudo: no hay de que…**

**Fubuki: haruna?...preciosa? despierta porfavor…-preocupado-**

**Haruna: shiro…eres tu…-sonrie-**

**Fubuki: si soy yo linda me alegra verte –la carga-**

**Haruna: porque esta tu camisa cubierta de sangre? –preocupada- te lastimaste?**

**Fubuki: no tranquila estoy bien pero tu estas herida…-baja la mirada-**

**Haruna: shiro esto no es nada estoy bien –sonrie- aunque estoy algo cansada…**

**Shiro:esta bien haru no te muevas yo te llevo vale?...-besa su frente-**

**Haru:-asiente y sonríe débilmente-**

**Endo: bien ya están todos listos?... –les mira-**

**Goenji: si ya estamos todos…..**

**Endo:bien ahora hay que largarnos de aquí este edificio no durara mucho…**

*Mientras todos asienten endo intenta golpear la puerta del instituto para poder romperla ya que los escombros caian muy seguidos y la pared se cuarteaba muy deprisa pero en ese momento logran escuchar sirenas de las patrullas de la policía ambulancia y no se cuantas madres pero los altavoces decían que mantengan la calma y esperen endo los chicos se sintieron muy molestos porque apenas llegaban para "auxiliar" a la gente cuando llegaron muy tarde muy pero muy tarde asi que ellos decidieron gritar que no estarían calmados ya que SUS NOVIAS…están moribundas para que luego decidieran esperar y ver como mueren en sus brazos?!..._**(N/A: yo creo que no y ustedes que opinan?….)**_ tomaron el valor suficiente y entre todos trataron de mover la pesada puerta de metal para salir de este infierno…al lograrlo vieron la luz del exterior y los médicos corren enseguida para sanar sus heridas ellos se negaron y dijeron que lo mas importante eran ellas ya que estaban muriendo los médicos no tardaron en nada en llevarlos al hospital y auxiliarlos como era debido*

_/En el Hospital/_

**Endo: -preocupado- espero que estén bien….**

**Fudo: yo igual….**

**Kido: tendremos que esperar otras putas horas mas?! –fastidiado-**

**Kazemaru: -suspira- eso me temo…**

*En ese momento un doctor sale de la sala de emergencias y se dirige con la mirada triste hacia ellos*

**Fubuki: y como están? –se levanta de golpe-**

**Doctor: -niega con la cabeza- lo siento mucho pero…no pudimos salvarlas han muerto….**

**Endo: -asustado- c-como dijo?**

**Doctor: que han muerto…hicimos lo que pudimos…pero…no funciono….**

*todos se habían congelado en ese instante algunos les caian las lagrimas al saber que lo habían perdido todo en tan solo unos momentos breves*

**Doctor: y les tengo noticias peores…-les mira-**

**Goenji: y cuales son? –preocupado-**

**Doctor: la señorita akino….tenia dos semanas de embarazo…..otra vez lo siento pero los dejare a solas..**

*****todos miraron a endo muy tristes por la terrible noticia que les habían dado pero detrás de esas caras largas se presentaban la ira, locura y dolor en toda la tarde lloraron en silencio *

_/Al dia siguiente/_

_*los chicos estaban en un cementerio para acabar de cagarla las familias de los difuntos les miraban con un gran odio como para arrancarte el alma de un tiro por un momento pensaron que este dia no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya era…pero al parecer las familias empezaron a gritarles "malditos bastardos" "ojala ustedes hubieran muerto" "púdranse en el infierno malditos asesinos" "váyanse a la mierda"….tiempo después al terminar el funeral pudieron al fin los chicos ver a sus amigos en tres metros bajo tierra lo único que se pudo escuchar era el sonido de la fuerte lluvia pero por unos segundos se escucharon unos aplausos lentos y sarcásticos al voltear para ver quien aplaudía así y se toparon con una silueta muy conocida*_

**Natsume: vaya vaya pero miren lo que tenemos aqui mis futuros asesinos –rie divertido-**

**Endo: déjate ya de pendejadas fuyu y como te salvaste de esa explosión? –molesto-**

**Natsume: me había ido por unas personas especiales para la venganza….-les mira-**

**Kido: que venganza? –arquea la ceja-**

**Natsume: pues verán mis niños les tengo esta noticia…yo se quien asesino a sus amigos y a sus "lindas" chicas….**

**Goenji: y quien fue "señor director"? –fastidiado-**

**Natsume: fueron los Neo Nazis….**

**Fudo: neo nazis?**

**Natsume: asi es ellos causaron esto y ahora que lo saben ¿Qué es lo que harán al respecto? –sonrie-**

*todos se miraron los unos a los otros por un momento rápido hasta que voltearon a ver a natsume que ya estaba fumando otro condenado cigarrillo esperando una respuesta _**(N/A: puto fumador -.-U)**_*

**Fubuki: ya hemos decidido…**

**Natsume:-suspira y les mira- miren sé que a ustedes le duela esto pero…**

**Kazemaru: aceptamos tu oferta**

**Natsume: -sorprendido deja caer su cigarrillo- que acaban de decir?**

**Fudo: como oíste aceptamos ser asesinos –rie divertido-**

**Natsume: -incredulo- e-encerio aceptan algo asi y-y para….**

**Goenji: cierra la boca que ya tomamos una decisión –molesto-**

**Natsume: y díganme ahora que mosca les pico para que aceptaran eh? –sonrie burlonamente-**

**Endo: -serio- solamente buscamos una cosa….**

**Natsume: y esa búsqueda es?...**

**Todos: venganza por todo lo que nos quitaron…**

*En ese momento natsume había sonreído de una manera muy sadica de satisfacción al ver la inesperada sorpresa de que ellos aceptaran pero el tuvo una razón para no negarse vio en sus miradas el odio y sed de sangre y tomar justicia por sus manos*

**Natsume: bien por ahora descansen ya que mañana empezaran su entrenamiento los veré en la torre de metal a las 6:oo a.m…-se da la vuelta y se va caminando lentamente- ah y por cierto…traeré unos amigos mañana…-les mira-**

**Kazemaru: amigos?...**

**Natsume: si ellos ayudaran con algunas cosas para la venganza…**

**Fubuki: como que cosas natsume?**

**Natsume: ya lo verán…es una sorpresa…-se va-**

*Todos miraron como natsume se fue dejando a los muchachos curiosos de esa "sorpresa" asi que decidieron esperar al dia siguiente entonces se separaron y fueron a sus hogares a descansar y a aclarar sus dudas*

/_Al dia siguiente/_

_*_Ya eran las 6:OO en punto de la madrugada y los chicos ya estaban cerca de la torre de metal pero había algo que no cuadraba bien…donde esta natsume?*

**Goenji: donde estará? –molesto-**

**Kido: quizás se quedo dormido…**

**Fudo: ese imbécil nos jugo una mala broma –fastidiado-**

**Kazemaru: no creo que nadie sea tan estúpido para jugar de esa forma…-le mira-**

**Fubuki: tu que opinas endo? –le mira-**

*Los chicos al ver a endo viendo el vacio con una cara de seriedad se miraron algo curiosos ya que nunca vieron a su amigo asi*

**Fudo: hey te pasa algo? –le mira-**

**Endo: -suspira- recuerdan cuando midorikawa murió?...pues dijo algo que usare en venganza….la cual es "Ojo por ojo…Diente por diente"**

**Natsume: vaya al parecer fueron puntuales –sonrie-**

**Fubuki: pero y tu al parecer no…**

**Natsume: perdón por eso pero alguien tardo en venir..-mirando el vacio-**

**¿?: cierra la puta boca fuyu que ya bastante tengo con queme estes jodiendo tan temprano!**

*en ese momento apareció molesta una joven de tez morena y cabello negro un poco encima de los hombros y desordenado con la frente despejada, con tres perforaciones en cada oreja, tenia ojos de distinto color el ojo izquierdo era de color negro y el ojo derecho era de color café un poco oscuro, tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y era algo alta de 1.72 mas o menos *

**¿?: yumiko calmate no es necesario gritar….**

*detrás de esa joven había una señorita peliblanca cabello algo rizado piel tan blanca como porcelana ojos rojos con aspecto de felino y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo*

**Yumiko:-suspira frustrada- esta bien Catherine ya me calmo, solo por que tengo mucho sueño y estoy agotada con la misión de ayer….**

**Catherine: milagro!...-sonrie divertida-**

**Endo: quienes son ustedes? –arquea una ceja-**

**Natsume: chicos ellas serán sus maestras para asesinar y tomar venganza….presentense chicas…-sonrie-**

**Yumiko: soy yumiko y me importa una mierda quienes sean, solo serán un estorbo para mi…**

**Catherine: -tose un poco- hola chicos soy Catherine es un placer conocerlos –sonrie-**

**Natsume: bueno ya es hora de irnos que tora y las demás esperan…**

**Yumiko: esa niña es una peste….-bufo molesta-**

**Catherine: anda vamos que sea mas inteligente que tu no debe molestarte…..**

**Yumiko: cállate! Esa enana no es mas inteligente solo por que sabe moverle a unas estúpidas computadoras, ella nunca pudo superarme en el entrenamiento físico!….-irritada -**

**Fubuki: quien es tora?...**

**Natsume: mi sobrina ella es hacker y nos ayudara con la investigación aunque también entrenara con 2 conocidas suyas….**

**Fudou: genial mas mujeres para colmo….**

**Natsume: tranquilo akio ya veras que son muy buenas en esto…**

**Goenji: lo dudo mucho –rie-**

**Natsume: ya verán ya verán…**

**Yumiko: callense pedazos de mierda que no diran lo mismo cuando lleguen al entrenamiento!**

**Catherine: tranquilízate Yumiko ellos se darán cuenta solos**

*al momento de abrir la gran puerta deja mostrar una gran mansión y un patio que parece bosque y de ese instante aparecen 3 jovenes sonriendo de manera burlona y a la vez contentas de ver a los recién llegados*

**¿?: bienvenidos equipo Raimon los hemos estado esperando…mi nombre es Tora fuyu y sere su investigadora para sus misiones y les presento a mis amigas que también entrenaran con nosotros….***decía una joven castaña de ojos verde oscuro mientras que tenia atado su cabello en una coleta y con unos broches de color celeste y negro*

**¿?: hey! mi nombre es Yugata Kobayashi y estare con ustedes asi que acostúmbrense ***sonreía de manera burlona la chica de cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, es bastante laceo, de un color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos (de diferentes largos) en un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde, sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual, es casi tan alta como Yumiko y es delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, en contraste con su piel que es un tanto morena en un tono vainilla*

**¿?: soy Mei HyoHyun Xiang…..y si mi nombre es largo y eso no les importa….. ***decía fríamente la chica albina cabello color rubio cenizo que cae largo y delicado hasta su cintura y grandes bucles ondulados, un flequillo completo cae hasta rozar u par de sus largas y onduladas pestañas negras que resaltan sus ojos color violeta con ciertos detalles color lila, como pequeñas motitas de polvo*

**Fudou: ja! Ellas también serán entrenadas?! No me hagas reir natsume! –rie de manera burlona-**

**Yugata: que has dicho pedazo de basura?! Pero si mira no eres un ejemplar de entrenamiento!**

**Fudou: si claro eso lo dice una chica que tiene fleco de emo en su cara de idiota! –le mira burlon con ligera molestia-**

**yugata: porque no te vas a casa a llorar con tu padre?!...ah si lo olvide tu padre esta en la cárcel y no podras verlo en mucho tiempo..aaahhhh que lastima para ti! –sonrie-**

*los dos se miraron por un minuto mientras un tic les presentaba en su ojo hasta que un susurro de yumiko y Catherine adorno la tensión*

**Yumiko: te apuesto 50 yenes a que gana Yugata…..-susurra-**

**Catherine: y yo apuesto a que quedan en empate….-le mira-**

**Yumiko: hecho –sonrie y choca el puño con Catherine cerrando el trato-**

*cuando voltearon a ver la discusión ellos casi se agarran a golpes se emocionaron un poco pero después se desilusionaron en especial yumiko ya que tenia que pagar 50 yenes a catherine por que los chicos fueron detenidos por sus amigos*

**Catherine: págame –sonrie mostrando su mano-**

**Yumiko: tsk bien…-molesta le dio el dinero a Catherine-**

**Natsume: -suspira molesto- ya es suficiente vayan dentro a la casa que necesito arreglar algunas cosas para el entrenamiento de mañana…Catherine, tora muéstrenles a los nuevos sus habitaciones mientras que yumiko ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda…**

*cada quien fue por su camino mientras llevaban a los chicos a sus cuartos la casa no era muy grande de interior que exterior no tardaron mucho en acomodarse en sus cuartos y cada quien hizo lo suyo*

_/Al caer la noche/_

*Todos estaban dormidos bueno algunos solamente Endo estaba despierto mirando el techo de su habitación con frialdad recordando los momentos de gloria que vivio con sus amigos y con su pareja …pero por un momento su vida dio un giro inesperado y el resultado?!...que los seres que mas amaba estén 3 metros bajo tierra mientras que todo el mundo los odiaba*

**Endo: -se levanta y sale de su cuarto- mierda…..todo lo que quería en el mundo se fue a la escoria…y todo por mi culpa…-molesto golpea la pared-**

**¿?: no fue tu culpa….**

**Endo: eso es lo que tu dices…pero no has visto a nadie morir con tus propios ojos…**

**Yumiko: creeme he pasado lo mismo…pero algo mas…intenso…-le mira-**

**Endo: tsk…solo desearía hacer algo….-baja la mirada-**

**Yumiko: cosa que puedes hacer…y es tomar justicia con tus propias manos…-le mira-**

**Endo: tienes razón es la única manera ya que el jodido gobierno no hace nada al respecto con las tragedias…**

**Yumiko: exacto! Vaya al parecer no soy la única que piensa lo mismo respecto a eso; me agrada tu forma de pensar, pero no por eso voy a dejar de tratarte como eres…un novato –le mira con sorna-**

**Endo: ja! Nunca pensé que me ibas a tratar diferente….-rie de manera sarcástica-**

**Yumiko: vaya que eres un pedazo de bastardo…anda ve a dormir ya que mañana no sere compasiva en su entrenamiento…-se da la vuelta y se va desapareciendo en la oscuridad-**

**Endo:-sonrie y va a su habitación a descansar ya quería probar el dulce y amargo sabor de la venganza-**

_/Al dia siguiente/_

*Todos estaban reunidos en el patio por invitación de su queridísimo director natsume *

**Mei: ahora que querrá ese idiota? –molesta-**

**Yugata: en conocerlo no seria nada bueno lo que nos hara…-le mira-**

**Fubuki: creen que podamos confiar en el?...**

**Fudou: no creo a lo mejor nos quiere tomar el pelo….-fastidiado-**

**Kazemaru: tendremos que ver para creer –suspira-**

**Kido: eso me temo…**

**Goenji: tu que opinas endo? –le mira- **

**Endo: no me interesa lo que quiero es tomar justicia….-**

**Kido: vaya al parecer te estas pareciendo a esa tal yumiko….**

**Endo: digamos que asi parece…-rie un poco-**

**Mei: vaya….**

**Yugata: esto se pondrá interesante…-sonrie sádicamente-**

**Endo: hey ustedes dos! Que les parece que seamos amigos? Asi podríamos cobrar juntos la venganza contra los que nos hicieron la vida imposible…**

**Mei:-sonrie- me agrada tu propuesta….**

**Yugata: vale yo me anoto! –emocionada-**

**Endo: entonces hagamos una promesa! –pone su mano en el cetro- hay que trabajar juntos para lograr esto…-les mira- que opinan?**

**Kido: me anoto…-hace lo mismo-**

**Goenji: yo igual…. –continua-**

**Kazemaru: yo les sigo…-pone su mano-**

**Fubuki: ahí estare! –continua-**

**Mei: acepto…-pone su mano-**

**Yugata: dejen un espacio para mi! –continua-**

**Fudou: de esto no me lo pierdo para nada –finaliza poniendo su mano-**

**Endo: entonces ya esta…. seremos alianza en contra del mundo sin importar lo que pase siempre estaremos unidos!?**

**Todos: si!**

_/Continuara…./_

_**(Nota final: bien amigos eso es todo por hoy ojala les haya gustado)**_

_**MATTA NE!**_

_**Atte: Tora-chan 76**_


End file.
